gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Sartar Kingdom of Heroes Data
287 Judges, The, [ 294 Judges, 98 49 Names of Orlanth, 121 A 6 Agents of Reprisal, 91 154 Driman, 16 Alastan’s Mirror, 14 Aldachur Confederation, 23 Angtyr of the Horn, 27 Animal Pit, 21, 99, 101, 135, 174 Arachne's Web, 12 Arch Sorcerer, 14 Army of the Sea, 202 Army of the Walking Corpses, 245, 146, 148 Arthtal, 100 Asavana, 195 Asavana Tarna, 18 Asrelia’s Hut, 11 B Bane of the Devil, 173214 Baths of Fire, Hatred and Truth 99 Baths of Nelat, 97, 40 Battle of Hofstaring’s Flood, 276 Beast Men, 180, 208, 2333 Beastmen Wars, The, 25 Bench of Judgment, 10 Binder, 15 Bless Grave, 1 Bondmaker, 29 Bones of the Gods, 31 Breath of the World, 11 Bronze Age, 55 Bull, 121 Bull Priest, 176 Bull’s Head, the, 1 C 28 Center World, 11Champion of Orlanth's People,10 Chaos-Killer, 173 Charms, 7105, 125, 138, 152, 221, 228, 230, City Ring, 24 Clan-Making Dance, 142, 262 Closing of the Urox Temple, T1 Code of Humakt, 170, 172 Colymar Campaign, 287 Colymar Kinstrife, 2280 Coming of Sartar, The, 220 71 Completionists, 162 Contest of Harmony, 96 Contest of Magic, 96 Contest of Music, 96, 103, 122, , 116, 123, 124 Cosmic Law, 160, 162 Cosmic Mountain, 167 Cosmic Web, 122 Council of Old Gods, 13 Count of Sun County, 13, 187 Crafter, 335 4, 242, 26Crown Test, 26 Orlanth’s Hill, 116 Sacred Top Hill, 115 D 3 Dance of the Cycles, 104 Dancing Vale, 127 Dandern, 1250 Darkmen, 12 Darndrev the Horned, 14 Dead Court, 187 Dead Emperor, 90 Deeper Path, 21 Deity of Being, 93 Deity of Not, 9330 Demon of Ignorance, 11 1 Desert Wind, 173, 175, 177, 257 Devil’s Face, 77 Devil’s Glove, 27 Divination, 39, 90, 92, 274 Divine Entities Divine World, 122 Divine Wrath, 93 Dogboy, 190, 197 Doom of the Cosmos, 219 Doom of the World, 97 133 Dragon Era, 86 Dragon Wars, 18 Dread Guardian, 1174 Duke of Aldachur, 23 Durndor the Gutburner, 12261 E Earth Avenger, 97 Earth Family, The, 91 Earth Witches, 13 Ehilm's Flame, 204 Eight Great Heroes of Sartar, The, 131 Eight Temperaments, The, 77 Eighteen Occupations, 23 Elder Race, 96 Elmal and Yelmalio, 151 Elmal the Chieftain, 153 Elmali of Sartar, 20 Emperor of the Fire Tribe, 124 Emperor of the Universe, 95 Emperor’s Age, 280 Empire of Wyrms Friends, 13 End of the World, 204 Enestakos the Stargazer, 2140, 143 Engorn, 1 152, 277 Enhyli Clan, 2877 Enjossi the Swimmer, 21 Entarios the Supporter, 114, 138 Entarkval Hospitality Breaker, 171 Entra the Sow Mother, 1227 Ephikhor the Librarian, 115 Ephikor the Librarian, 165 Er’s Pool, 135, 204, 209, 214, 215, 245 Ernalda Heroquests, 191 Ernalda’s Aunt, 141 Ernalda’s Home, 114 Ernalda’s Virtues, 135, 273, 275 Esnans, 14 Esra the Barley Mother, 144 Eternal Battle Rune V, 1, 1615 Eurmal slew Grandfather Mortal, 91 Evil Emperor, 117 Evil Empire, 242 Evil Other Brother, 9 F Falling Star Javelins, 154 Famegrave Fort, 229 Farewell Poem, 157 Father of Dragons, 29 Redalda Feat, 154 Rigsadal Feat, 154 Hearthguard, 154 Forest Friend Ritual Feat, 142 Snake Goddess Feat, 143 Ceremonialist Feat, 142 d The Earth Sight Feat, 142 d The Supporter Feat, 143 l Peacemaker Ritual Feat, 143 x Bountiful Mother Feat, 142 x Earth Healing Feat, 142 x The Orane Feat, 143 t Leader of Battles Feat, 172 t The Kill Everyone Feat, 172 t The Sword God Feat, 172 h Equal Exchange Feat, 158 h Path Watch Feat, 159 h Silvertongue Feat, 158 y The Knowing Feat, 166 g Breath Mastery Feat, 127 g The Great Storm Feat, 128 g The Hedkoranth Feat, 128 g The 28 g The Thunder Weapons Feat, 127 g The Thunderer Feat, 127 g Vanganth Breath, 127 s Four Magical Weapons Feat, 127 s The Finovan Feat, 128 s Trail West Feat, 127 x/s The Niskis Feat, 128 g Frenzy of the Bull, 178 V Beat the Devil, 178  Smooth Talking Tol Feat, 182  Become Alynx Feat, 182  The Whispering Caves Feat, 18ady, 148 Ferryman, 156 Festival of the Beasts, 280 Feud-makers, 277 Final Unity, 2133 Fire Dance, 142 Fire of Justice, 20 Sky Rune . Firebull Moot, 271 Fires of Ehilm, 187 Fires of Justice, 199 Firewitch, 24 First Created, 155 First Dragon, 96 First Hospitality, 89 First Storm, 39, 1975 Five Great Kingdoms, 224 Five Orlanthi Souls, The, 79 Flamal Big Elf, 2624 Flames of Truth, 174 Flintlocks, 261 Flower Dance, 15 Foe of Ernalda, 16 Fool’s Gate, 282 Forbidden Temples, 162 Foreigner’s Wedding, 14 Forthanland Valley, 222 Founder, 89 Freedom. See Change 8 Funeral Dance, 142 Furious One, 17 G 100 Ganestarus, 597 Gate of the West, 167 Gate to the Underworld, 987 Gates of the East, 2001 Geas, 172 Goatkin, 262, 185, 189, God-King of the Holy Country, 220, 228 Godlearner, 103 God‑Learner, 233 Gods of Disorder, , 9, 10, 13, 31, 39, 44, 122, 138, God-Talker, 16 God-Talkers, 87 Godworld, 136 Gold, 31 Gold Gryphon, 96 Goldedge Regiment, 264 Golden City, 94 Golden Dara Happan Wheel, 11 Goldeneye Horses, 256 156, 158 Good One, The, 267 Good Rats, 205 Good Thunder Rainstorm, 1 Gore and Gash, 103 Gornans, 144 Grace Ladies of Nochet, 13253 Grandmother of the Earth Tribe, 95 Gray Sages, 165 Great Bull, 173, 97, 100, 114, 115, Great Dragon, 97 Great Duck Hunt, The, 25 Great Flood, 97 Great Free People, 11 Great Hospital of Nochet, 15 Great Lady Vyran, 104 Great Libraries, 14 Great Mover, 122 Great Nochet, 21 Great Passage, 159 Great Schedule, 243 Great Sleep, 1 Great Study, 161 Great Temple, 14 Green Garden, 14, Grey Lords, The, 284 Grizzly Hill, 10 Growing Wind, 11, H Hadrinor, 1017 Hall of Orlanth, 77 Hall of the Dead, 99 Hall of the Maggot-Liege, 98 Halls of the Slain, 155 Harbor Market of Nochet, 12 Harmony Harp, 1480 Harsalter, 24 Healer, 97 Heart of the Quivini, 233 Hearthguard, 15 Hendrik the Free, 48, 80,33 Hendriking Kings, 116 Hendriking Tribe, 10 Henird the Leader, 25 77 Heortarl, 12, 21, 25, 188, 190, 195 Heortarl Finriksson, Sage, 21 Heortarl the Bearded, 193 Heortling King, 10 10 Heort's Laws, 24 Her Home, 114 Heralds' Podium, 244 Herd Mother, 177, 257 Herder, 73 Great Renvald, 3 Hendrik the Free, 18 Heroquest Draw, 63 Hidden King, 15 Hidden Spark, 203 Hidden Way, 159 High King of the Gods, 99 High King Tarkalor, 114 High Priestesses of the Clearwine Earth Temple, 138 High Town, 243 Highest Priest of Orlanth, 101 1, 276 Hiordings, 28 History of the Kingdom of Sartar, 22 Holy Orlanthland, 224 Holy Places, 86 Holy Sisters, 148 Home of the Gods, 194, 201 Homes of the Great Gods, 194 3 Hon-eel the Artess, 2549 Horrifying Emperor of the Dead, 51 Horse God, 150 Horse Queen, 224, 257 Hospitality, 90 Hospitality Greeting, 248 First Hospitality, The First, Household Members, 37 Humakt Duel, 168 Humakt Holy Days, 169 Human Sacrifice, 86 Hummingbird, 141 Hundred-Thanes, 172 Hunter, 11 Huvendars the Silent, 115 Hyalor the Rider, 256 Hyriam the Scribe, 187 I 1 I Fought, We Won, 9, 10 Icemen, 100 Idovanic, 7 Ilgalad Trollfriend, 230 Immolator bolt of power, 127 Immortal World, 187 Immortal Worlds, 19 Imperial Bodyguard, 267 Imperial Occupiers, 20 Infant King, 25, 71 Ingolf Dragonfriend, 102 Inner Seas, 103 Inns, 245 Invincible Golden Horde, 17 Isbarn the Goose Girl 140 Isidilian the Wise, 21 Ivalists, 12 Ivarne the Ancestress, 76 Rites of Ivarne, 4 J 67 Jaldonkillers, 50 Jardan the Archer, 256 Jar-eel the Razoress, 25 Jelenkev, 13 Jolsedar the Brain Flayer, 3 Jononral the Fearsome, 15 Jorad Sideburn, 268, 270 Jorastor, 275 Josad the Elder, 25 Jotisan of Karse, 223, 227 Journey to the Gates of Dusk, 187 Justice, 9, 49, 52, 125, 127, 151, 168, 199, 206, 210, 211, 214, 216, 217 Justice Spear, 11 K 5 Kallai Korlmhysson, 26 Kangharl “Blackmoor” Kagradusson, 21 Karandoli clan, 189, 275, 23 Karsten Fardrosson, 25 Karu-linoran, Keen Edge of War, 135 Keeper of the Dead, 167 Keeper of the Laws, 160 Keepers of the Six Stories, 16 Great Khans, Great, 11 King Andrin of the Hendrikings, 220 King Baltalbos 86 King Hippogriff, 11 King of Heortland, 272 King of Spirits, 16 King of the Umbroli, 128 King of the Water Tribe, 97 King Saronil of Sartar, 23 King Storm Kahn, 225 King Tarkalor, 54 King Vingkot, 100 King Vingkot returned, 227 Kingdom of Sartar, 2 Kingdom of Sartar, The, 221 Kingdom of the Heortlings, 124 Kings of the Colymar, 27 Kitchen-boy, 3 Knowledge Temples, 1, 209 Kolating Shamans, 75 Kolating Spirit Societies, 7 Korol, 100 Korolvanth, 199 Korolvanth the Sad, Skald, 15 Kostajor Wolf-champion, 2 l Lady of Inspiration, 13 Larnstings, 133 Last Orlanthi King, 227, 252 La-ungariant 1 Laws of Creation, 162, 174 Laws of Hospitality, 98 Laws of Vingkot, 15 Lawstaff Path, 15 Leika “Beti” Orlkensorsdotter, 27 Libarator of Justice, 81 Life Rune 1 Lifebringers, 91 Lightbringer’s Path, 187 Lightbringer’s Quest, 187 Lightbringer’s Summons, 15 Lightning, 24, Lismelder Tribe, 233 List of Visionaries, 18 Locaem Tribe, 229 Locked Gate, 96 Logic People, 94 Lokmaydism, 24 Lord Aranvark’s Cabin, 13 Lord of Beast Valley, 236 Lord of Prax, 42, 173 Lord of the Eternal Battle, 173 Lord of the Gold Foe, 133 Lord of the Middle Air, 122 Lord of the North, 196 Lord of the Undead Army, 138 Lord of the Water Tribe, 124 Lord of Tongues, 11 Loyal Thane of Orlanth, 11 Lunar assassins, 225 Lunar citizens, 249 Lunar Conquest., 15, 71, Lunar Field School of Magic, 20 Lunar Imperial Army, The, 267 Lunar Manors, 280 Lunar military governors, 225 Lunar Pocket, 2468 Lunar sorcerers, 227 Lunar sorceress, 195 Lunar Spies, 205 Lunar Time, 3 M Magasta’s Pool, 6, 194 Maggothome, 204 Maggotliege, 29 Mahome’s Day, 95 Making Peace, 28 Malani king, 24 Man in crimson, 107 Marking Bone, 160 Marriage of Orlanth and Ernalda, 6 2 Mastakos the Mover, 91 Mayor, 220 Men’s Initiation, 79 Mighty Mountain, 14 Monro Lantern, 151 Moontown, 2461 Mother Ernalda, 15 Mountain Glider, 196 Mountain Mother, 179 Mountain of Ice, 16 Mules, 19 Mythic Ages, 195 N 8 Narnarra the Greater, 22 Native Corps, 268 Natural Magic, 77 Nevala the Ewe Mother, 14 Night Wolf, 10 Nine Doors, 195 Ninth Door, 195 Orlanth’s Ring, 195 Umath’s Age, 18 Nontraya the Taker and Waster, 138 North Winds, 173 Northern Horse People, 1 O Oak of Vengeance, 89, 278 Oaths, 98 Old Death, 167 Old Man, 94 Old Orshanti Clan, 220 Old Tarshite 20 Orest Earth Mother, 25 Orlanth and Ernalda, 41, 44, 76, 85, 88, 91, 99, Orlanth and Red Shepelkirt, 13 Orlanth and the Storm Age, 95 Orlanth at Roundstone, 81 Orlanth Barntar, 123 Orlanth Hedkoranth 123 Orlanth Heler, 123 Orlanth Lightbringer, 123 Orlanth Odayla, 11 Orlanth temple, 86, 114, 224 Orlanth the King, 123 Orlanth the Wind, 121 Orlanth Thunderer, 122 Orlanth’s Charioteer, 97 Orlanth’s Great Hall, 194 Orlanth’s Hall, 77, 85, 187, 195 Orlanth’s Hill, 116 Orlanth’s Loyal Thane, 97 Orlanth’s Ring, 85, 195 Orlanth’s Stead, 151, 156, 161, 195 Orlanth’s wife, 123, 194 Orlanth and Dragons, 124 Orlanth and Ernalda, 76 Orlanth Heler, 82 Orlanth’s Great Hall, 194 Orlanth’s Ring, 81 Orlanthi Book, The, 205 Orlanthi Key to Sorcery, 162 Orlanth's Swordthane, 128 Orleving, 15 Orlkar Tribute, 25 Orlmakt the Humakti, 12 Orlmarkt Braveheart, Mercenary, 1878 Oronin satrapy, 297 Outer Wind, 122 Outpost of Logic, 12 Owenreth the Exile, 133 P Pagappos List, 113 Pain of Chaos, 177 Palace of Life, 204 Palace of the Dead, 204 Palace of the Old One, 7 Palangio the Vrok, 187 Palashee Long-Axe, 254, 255, 272 Parntor the Swift, 100 Pauper Kings of Tarsh, 220 Peacemaker, 11 Pelora the Wheat Mother, 1441 Pelorians, 175 Peoples' Podium, 244 Perfect Palace, 93, 94 Personality, 78 Peten of Pennel, 182 Philosopher King, 53 Pit of Conflict, 10 Pledge of the Gods, 98 Pockets, 244 Poison Blood, 11 Pony Clan, 276, 277 Porter of the Palace of the Dead, 204 Potters Clan 23 Pregnant Darkness, 14 Princeros Tribe, 232 Prisoner God, 196 Proof of Princes, 241 Prophecy of the Hero Wars, 219 Protector of the Orlanthi people, 122 Proud Tribe, 230 Provincial Lunar Army, 250 Provinicial Governor, 24 Q 35 Queen Hendira, 4 Queen of the Darkness Tribe, 124 Queen of the Dead, 141 Queen of the Earth Tribe, 15 Queen of the World, 137 Queendom, 263 Queen-Priestess at Sacred Ezel, 13 R Raging God, 10 Raider, 121 rains of life, 94 Ram, 1 Rausa’s Palace, 187 Raw Greed Flaw, 159 Razor-Edged shield, 15 Rebel, 115 Rebellion, The, 271 Reckoning Scroll, The, 105 Red God, 39, 42, 95, 97 Red Moon Empress, 104 Red Moon Goddess, 76 Red-Haired Women, 16 Requirement for Proof, 99 Revenge, 210 Riddling End, 1644 Righteous Wind Rebellion, 21 Ring of Command, 276 Ring of Dragons 25 Arming of Orlanth Ritual, 202 River of Corpses, 187 Roganvarth Loud-Laugh, 28 Rostakos, 20 Royal Palace, 15 Rug of Peace, 141 Runegate Clan, 277 S Sacred Clan, 277 Sacred Ezel, 114 Sacred Flame of Sartar, 222 Sacred Top Hill, 115 Sacred Way, 188 Sacrifice Dance, 324 Salmon Clan, 274 Sambari Tribe, 227 sandstone, 21, Sartar Dynasty, The, 223 Sartar kings, 224, Kingdom of Sartar, Kingdom of, 12 Sartar’s Cities, 235 Sartar’s Peace, 249 Sartar’s Royal Roads, 247 Sartarite Army, 224 Sartarite Kings Lists, 205 Sartarite Places of Interest, 234 Scarlet Wave, 104 Scathing Waters, 113 Scorpion Men, 65, 177 Scribe of the Immortals, 168 Season of Five Storms, 271 Seasons Of The Year, 30 Second Initiation, 10 Second Wave, The, 25 Seeker, 163 Separator, 109, 167 Serdrodosa the Earth Witch, 177 Seven Lightbringers, 169 Seven Mothers Temple, 29 Severed Clans, 278 Severed, The Sh’harkazeel, 96 Shadow Empire, 2063 Shadows, 154 She-elf, 27 Sherl, 1892 Short Lightbringers' Pilgrimage, 201 Short Lightbringers Quest, 195, 199, 201 Shrouded One, 135 Shut‑out, 224 Sibyls of Enervi, 195 Silver Armband, 18 Six Guardians, 14 Six Virtues of Orlanth, 92 Slavewall Regiment, 268 Slayer of Men, 12 Sofala the Turtle Queen, 156 Sog’s Ruins, 119 Solar Emperor, 266 Solar Empire, , Son of Ragorn, 196 son of the Moon, 265 Song of Immolation, 242 Song of the World, 259 Song of Truth, 99 Sora Goodseller, 15, 25, 190 Sora Sweetvoiced, Trader, 26 Sorcerers, 49, 76, 83, 103, 104, 134, 162, 171, 188, Sor-Eel the Short, 25 source of Communication, 155 Source of Knowledge, 161 Source of Life, 137 source of the Air Rune, 123 Source of the Death Rune, 168, 169 Source of the Earth Rune, 137 Source of the Eternal Battle Rune, 175 Source of the Great Darkness, 173 Source of the Harmony Rune, 137, 146 Source of the Life Rune, 137 Source of the Movement Rune, 123 Source of the Stream, 277 Source of the Truth Rune, 192 Speaking God, 189 Spell of Summons, 1996 Spike of Law, 160 Spinner, 135 Spirit Realm, 21 Spirit Society Storm Bull Bull’s Breath g, 177 Storm Bull’s Heart g, 177 Storm Bull’s Hide V, 177 Storm Bull’s Hooves g, 177 Storm Bull’s Horns g, 177 Storm Bull’s Legs g, 177 Foe of the Devil V, 177 Rage of the Bull V, 10 Starbrow, 20 Statement of Recognition, 99 Stead of the Ram, 13 Steal Woods, 16 Storm Kin, 15 Storm Voices, 85, 124 Stormspeech, 257 Stretcher and Sticker, 140 Strife of the Tribes, 2203 Suchara the Rye Mother, 142, 193 Sun Dome County, 239, 254 Sun Dome Templar, 4 Sun God, 156 Sustainer, 135 Swan Clan, 20 Swenstown Confederation, 231 Swoop, The, 20 Swords, 51, 85, 172, 22 T Taker of Breath, 142 Talking God, 14 Talosi snakes, 141 talosi swallower, 4 Tarkarlings, 76 Tarndisi’s Grove, 22 Tarshite Heavy Foot, 28, Telmori Tribe, 54, Temple of Orlanth, 7, 271 Temple of the Cave of Serpents, 114 Temple to the Reaching Moon, 272 Temples and Cults, 84 Ten Stone Wall Regiments, 24 Terms of the Lunar Peace, 24 The Kingdom of Sartar, 10 the look, 128 The Punisher, 12 the Three Old Gods, 85 The 7 Therelma the Mother of Language, 10 Theya Jenalasdottir, Ernalda Priestess, 18 Theya Two Mothers, 191 8 Theyalan Council 100 Theyalan Languages, 357 Theyalans, 100 Thirteen great temples, 119 Three Contests, 95 Three Great Oaths of Men, The, 222 Three Sacred Scripts, 160, 161, 164, 357 Three Worlds, The, 174 Three‑bend Road, 21 Three-Bladed Thunder Spear, 19 Thrinbarri Clouds, 144 Thunder Weapon, 12 Thunderous Ridge, 1137 Time in Glorantha, 358 Tin, 37 Tonalang Greathelm, 225, 227 Tonaling Greathelm, 173 Torkan’s Last Fort, 20 Torvald Fragments, 162 Torvald Fragments Grimoire, 13 Tournament of Masters of Luck and Death, 25234 Tovtaros Tribe, 234 Traders’ Hall, 1557 Tragedy of Sarotar and Arkilia, 224 Transcendent Bull, 174 Traveling Through Sartar, 280 Treeleaper 227, 230 Tres Tribe, 23[ Trial by Combat, 974 Tribes of Sartar, The, 226 Troll Corner, 245 Troll god, 255 troll spirits, 25 Troublesome Poet, 21 True Summons, 100 True Way, 265 True Wisdom, 90, 251, 263 Twenty-Four Tribes of Sartar, two women in red, 104 Two-Ridge Fort, 23 U 1 Umath’s Age, 11 Undying Fire, 19 Unknowable, 174 Upper Marzeel River, 29 Uralda the Cow Mother, 16 Urzani, 154 Usara the Oat Mother, 140 Ustrandlings, 100 V 8 Vanganth Breath, 123 Vanganth Feat, 123 Vantaros Tribe, 21 Vargast Two‑ring, 19 Vermin, 94 Vingkot Lawmaker, 17 Vingkot’s Helm, 195 Vingkotling Kings, 227 Volsaxilands, 19 W Waha the Butcher, 26 Walking Corpses, 7 Wanderlore, 207 War Camp, 174 War Clan, 46, 56, 88, 277 War of the Gods, 16 Water Rune w, 67 Weapon Taking, 29 Weaponthane, 210 Weaver, 137 Weaving Dance, 147 Wereducks, 225 White Ladies, 106, 147 White Lady 18, Wife of Great Orlanth, 13 Willandring Clever-Kennings, 20 Wilmskirk Confederation, 20 Wind Lords, 13 Wine Clan, 26 Wintertop, 109, 110, 115, 240 Wocha Rage, 116 Women’s House, 194 Women’s Initiation, 77 Wood Sacrifices, 141 World of the Dead, 197 Wound in the Cosmos, 16, Wyvern Riders, 268 Y Yanestra, 191, 195 Yanestra Cat Witch, 191 Yavor the Lightning Spear, 127 Year-Husband, 152, 194 Yelmalion Templars, 254 Yelm's House of the Dead, 204 Yestina Clan, 28, Yinkin Rune , 71 Young Gods, 94 Youth of Orlanth, 16 Z 4 Zistor the Destroyer, 103 Zistori, 1